


s e e

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Introspection, M/M, cigarettes & alcool & drogues hummmm, genre des vrais drogues pas le petit pétard tranquillou pour se détendre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: "Hugo le toise avec un sourire mais ne réplique pas.Assis les jambes étendues, face à face, par terre, les vêtements comme des chiffons, l’alcool et la drogue –parce qu’on n’en a jamais assez- les fait plus respirer  que l’oxygène au dehors. "





	s e e

**Author's Note:**

> on va éviter de parler de catharsis parce que non je ne me drogue pas (pas avec ce qu'ils ont là mais un oinj bah oklm fin' bref laissez tomber) , non je n'abuse pas de l'alcool (si en fait) MAIS c'est n'importe quoi en ce moment du coup un n'importe quoi + 15 n'importe quoi = ce texte alors que y a deux jours j'en avait rien à foutre fin' bref on frôle la crise de nerf et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le moment (toujours le meilleur) c'est la MUSIQUE et la musique c'est ultra provocateur pour écrire fin' bref j'étais censée rien faire bah si au final so please enjoy it même si c'est comme tout le reste du grand n'importe quoi désolée encore
> 
> (ça prend place après que H se soit barrer de Q pour aller à K)

-Quel enfoiré tu fais.

Hugo le toise avec un sourire mais ne réplique pas.

Assis les jambes étendues, face à face, par terre, les vêtements comme des chiffons, l’alcool et la drogue –parce qu’on n’en a jamais assez- les fait plus respirer que l’oxygène au dehors. C’est bon, c’est agréable et ils ont l’argent pour. Pas de quoi râler ou s’emporter car aucun d’eux ne veut vraiment y penser.

-C’était quand la dernière fois que tu m’as eu sous ton bureau déjà ? lui lance Hugo, la cigarette à la main.

Martin donne un coup sur sa cuisse avec le pied en riant.

-Pas depuis que tu t’es barré imbécile.

Hugo lève un sourcil.

-Et tu contredis même pas ?

-Jamais quand c’est toi qui paye.

Les yeux de Martin sont rouges, affreusement rouges. Les pupilles dilatées, la nicotine, la sérotonine diluée avec l’alcool et le plaisir. Un tout pour le transformer. 

Tous deux sont fatigués par leurs voyages respectifs et par leurs différends, la pression que l’un s’inflige et dont l’autre n’en a rien à faire. Maintenant qu’ils se sont éloignés, certains sentiments reviennent et se distillent dans l’air ; L’appréhension, le manque, le désir et la haine.

Hugo a son propre avenir à présent, il n’est plus une ombre et il se voit devenir une figure de proue, une icône contestable et critiquable. Imbuvable sans doute, mais il ne veut pas ni l’entendre ni le voir. Sa vision le rend instable dans ses propres sentiments alors qu’il feint la contenance, invisible à ce que sa nature lui rappelle de tout détester.

De l’autre côté, son meilleur ami s’en va aussi, peu à peu. Martin s’esquisse dans un chemin que personne ne comprend, silencieux, comme s’il préparait un coup de maître. Et c’est le cas, se déplaçant entre les sillons de son émission qui va mal et dont ses relations deviennent aussi impossibles que silencieuses. Martin prend les risques ; Lui comme Hugo ne s’étonneraient pas si un jour, il prenait le large dans un pays autre pour s’y faire arrêter, se faire sauter ou terminer sur les feux des réseaux sociaux après avoir aidé un groupe indépendant de journalistes à divulguer les pires atrocités.

Une bien belle épreuve de liberté pour sa profession. C'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, que bien sûr, tout le monde le connait sensible mais aussi et étonnamment froid et distant. Ce sont des choses que même ses plus proches amis ne peuvent comprendre simplement parce que personne ne peut les voir.

-J’ai besoin d’un rail, déclare Martin en se mettant sur les genoux avant de s’approcher de Hugo.

-Comment tu parles là on dirait un papi, ricane Hugo, « j’ai besoin d’un rail » ! Bonjour je m’appelle Martin, j’ai 85 ans et je- 

-La ferme !

Martin  s’écroule presque sur lui, la main contre sa bouche pour empêcher tout son de sortir mais c’est peine perdue. Le rire s’enflamme déjà et la sensation de ses lèvres contre ses doigts le fait frémir. Le corps sous le sien, soutenu par le mur derrière lui, et leurs respirations se confondent malgré leurs poids qui les étouffent. Martin fixe Hugo pendant quelques secondes, l’admire finalement. Son expression lui a manqué tout comme sa présence. Son rire de jeune homme bien fichu et bien dans sa tête.

Quelle insolence.

Martin retire sa main et passe ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami pour l’embrasser. C’est si commun que ça lui donne envie de se crever les yeux. La drogue et l’alcool sont un appel à son propre meurtre et finir entre les draps d’Hugo est une méthode tout à fait efficace.

Les bras d’Hugo sont autour de sa taille et Martin n’a même pas envie de se battre ou de jouer les fortes têtes. Son sang n’est pas assez sain pour ça et son cerveau trop éclaté pour réfléchir à l’absurdité de la situation. Leurs lèvres se pressent, s’aiment comme elles en auraient le droit si tout n’était pas si compliqué, si tout allait bien.

-Si t’étais pas un parfait connard…, murmure Martin en brisant le baiser.

-J’aurais pas ramené ni l’alcool ni la cons’ et je t’aurais pas laissé dans cet état, sourit Hugo avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Les mains d’Hugo traînent dans la chevelure imparfaite de Martin, la caressent et la décoiffent pendant qu’il savoure ce qu’il a à lui donner. Quelques-uns de ses doigts s’aventurent dans son cou avant de descendre un peu plus, sur sa poitrine, sous le tissu et-

Martin le repousse et met fin à l’échange comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé. Hugo soupire mais ne dit rien. Sa cigarette retrouve ses lèvres alors qu’il observe Martin sortir sa poudre blanche adorée. Ses gestes sont experts mais fébriles. La fatigue le rend triste et infect, dépendant au café et à _ça_ , plus encore que d’habitude.

-Normalement c’est moi le camé, pas toi, raille Hugo.

Martin relève les yeux.

-J’ai quatre nuits blanches derrière moi, lui répond-il.

Sa plaque, sa carte de crédit, son journal, n’importe quoi qui lui sert de support, Hugo ne le voit pas. Il le sent juste sur ses jambes quand encore une fois Martin se penche et revit. Sa respiration s’accélère, Hugo le sent et il a envie d’hurler. Il laisse sa main revenir sur la nuque de Martin pour la lui caresser gentiment, comme si cela pouvait même l’aider. 

Après une moitié de minute, Martin se redresse en se frottant le visage d’un revers de la main. L’iris explosé, il a l’air cependant moins endormi, plus conscient de son monde.

-Désolé pour ça, s’excuse-t-il sincèrement en regardant autour de lui, l’expression attristée.

Hugo ne dit rien, sa main toujours caressante contre son cou. Martin s’étire longuement, les membres soudainement engourdis par les effets qui tardent et qui le démangent. Il devrait se sentir en forme, énergique mais tout ce qu’il récolte n’est qu’un énième symptôme de crise de panique.

-T’es sûr que ça va ? tente Hugo d’une voix étouffée.

Martin hausse les épaules en attrapant une cigarette du paquet qui traine là.

-J’ai connu pire, dit-t-il en l’allumant prestement.

L’expression d’Hugo cependant, ne trahit pas son inquiétude et au fond Martin aurait pu y voir de la culpabilité. La main qui lui caresse la nuque est chaude et bienveillante et d’une simple pression, il se retrouve encore une fois contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

Sa respiration est tendre mais ses battements de cœur sont rapides et Martin a envie de s’endormir sur ce son si familier et _humain_. Malheureusement sa condition l’oblige à l’éveil permanent, lui-même s’y étant employé depuis des dizaines d’heures. La substance le rend sournois, sale dans sa peau et sporadiquement il s'est ancré dans l’alerte, sans jour ni nuit pour le sauver. Le rêve, parmi tout autre chose, s’est définitivement effacé de sa mémoire.

Martin et Hugo  finissent tous deux leurs cigarettes en silence et se câlinent parfois, s’accrochent l’un à l’autre par réflexe ou par envie. La fenêtre ouverte ravit leurs corps trop chauds et par-delà les quelques paroles murmurées au creux de l’oreille, les sourires reviennent timidement sur le bout des lèvres. La fumée envolée, ils s’embrassent de nouveau, font voyager leurs doigts et leurs dents sur les épaules et les vertèbres.

Peu à peu, la couleur revient sur leurs visages étendus. Martin fixe Hugo au-dessus de lui avec passion, les yeux noirs, plus clairs que ses propres pensés à la lumière tamisée. Il n’y a plus qu’eux dans ce monde dangereux qu’ils ont créé de toutes pièces.

Leurs sens s’animent et se déchirent par leur artificialité mais qu’importe, tant qu’ils restent ensemble. 

-Tu m’as manqué putain, tellement manqué, gémit Hugo contre le cou offert de Martin qui lui répond par les ongles plantés dans le dos.

-Moi aussi, souffle-t-il après une énième caresse.

La douleur  n’a rien de vrai comme la conception que chacun se fait de l’autre à ce moment précis. L’amour qui les traverse est éphémère et Martin bien plus qu’Hugo sait que tout cela n’est qu’un vaste mensonge. Son sang pulse dans ses veines et sa respiration est saccadée par l’effort mais malgré tout, il reste éveillé.

Sa main vient doucement toucher le visage d’Hugo et ils s’embrassent les yeux fermés, comme deux adolescents amoureux. Comme il aurait pu en être le cas, finalement.

 

« Si je n’avais pas été un parfait connard. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> la moitié des phrases ne veulent rien dire c'est atroce s'il vous plait pardonnez moi cette incompétence


End file.
